Je suis né pour aimer et non pas pour haïr
by Fushiachan
Summary: Mini OS Drarry, pas de perversion à l'horizon mon capitaine : Draco est préfet et fait sa ronde de surveillance quand il tombe sur Harry... Un échange tumultueux s'ensuit. Comment cela va-t-il finir? (Pas de scène explicite, pas de violence.)


« Je suis né pour aimer et non pas pour haïr »

Aya ! Bijour petit lecteur libidineux !

Voici un petit one shoot sans prétention (moins de 500 mots), tout léger mais homophobes et prudes s'abstenir de me lire dans tout les cas ^‿^

On peut dire que c'est un rating T je crois, z'êtes d'acc ?

Aah, et pis aussi, JK Rowling blabla séquestrée blabla héritage Draco et Ryry blabla rien qu'à moi blabla… (L'œuvre Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling et de ses associés, je n'ai que votre appréciation en retour de mes fics ^‿^)

Si vous voulez un ptit fond musical, je ne résiste à vous recommander « When You Were Young » de The Killers. Rien à voir avec cet OS, mais je l'aime °‿°

Et pis aussi n°2, c'est important hein… si vous aviez l'obligeance de me laisser votre avis, juste quelques mots ou un roman si vous voulez *‿*, j'en serrais ravie !

Merci et bonne lecture, on s'retrouve en bas…

- « Dis moi Potter où crois tu aller comme ça? »

- « Draco Malfoy ? Mais quel heureux hasard de vous croiser ce soir mon cher… Vous m'excuserez cependant mais j'ai à faire… » riposta le Griffon d'un ton condescendant faisant un petit geste dédaigneux de la main pour indiquer d'autres préoccupations et sans attendre de réponse, continua sa route.

- « Pas si vite ! Tu crois quoi là ? Hein ? Dois-je te rappeler qui commande ici ? »

- « Mooh tout de suite les grands mots », ricana Harry en se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. « Tu n'es _que _Préfet de Serpentard, tu sais? »

- « Et en tant que tel je retire 10 points à Griffondor pour non respect du couvre-feu !» répliqua le serpent blond du tac au tac.

- « Mmh si ça te chante… Mais je craindrais à ta place de me retirer quoi que ce soit… A moins que vous n'organisiez une chorégraphie de la danse des canards chez les petits serpents insidieux que vous êtes ? » (rapport à la gène occasionnée par la douleur après un certain sport de chambre ^‿^)

- « 10 points en moins pour outrage à son supérieur » riposta le blond en zieutant sa manucure d'un air détaché.

- « Supérieur ? Comme tu y vas » ricana Harry. « J'en doute tu sais… A ta place je ne m'avancerais pas là dessus » dit celui d'un air très serpentardesque.

- « Il me semble pourtant que les rôles soient clairs… Mais tu prends visiblement plaisir à être rabaisser Potter. »

- « Aah ? Ça demande vérification… »

- « Pshht ! », souffla le blond d'un air gêné, « dis pas des trucs comme ça ! »

- « Et pourquoi donc s'il vous plait votre _Seigneurie_ ? » répondit Harry en mordillant l'épaule de Draco derrière lequel il s'était glissé lors de leur échange « N'ais-je pas _tous_ les droits sur toi ? »

- « Mmh jchsais pas », murmura Draco, « je crois que je vais aller comptabiliser combien de points je dois enlever à Griffondor cette semaine… »

- « Naan, rien du tout, niet, que dalle, nada… Tu es à mwahahaha ! » pouffa le brun dans l'épaule de son complice.

- « T'es choupi, tu sais, quand tu te prend pour un mégalo ? » lui lança Draco d'un air attendri.

- « Répète ça pour voir ?»

- « … »

- « Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Y en a marre que tu te prennes pour un dieu à la fin ! »

- « Mais chéri, n'est ce pas ce que je suis ? » lui répondit Draco d'un œillade coquine.

_*Smack*_

Sincèrement, je ne savais pas du tout quoi pensez de ce mini one shoot lorsque je l'ai écrit il y a quelques mois, pis je suis retombée dessus, je l'ai relu, ai beaucoup sourit parce que je me souvenait plus du tout de ce que j'avais écrit…

Et pis je l'ai posté, en me disant que ça pouvait toujours plaire ^‿^ Verdict ?

J'hésitais franchement pour une suite à la relecture mais je trouve qu'il se suffit à lui-même… nop ?

Dans tous les cas, au plaisir de lire vos avis ou le récit de vos déviances concernant des bonbons au citron, un certain clebs ténébreux ou bien encore une intello à bouclettes folle de cul

Et j'vous dis à peluche pour d'autres p'tites choses pernicieuses ^‿^


End file.
